


Late Night Meeting

by CrinklePuff



Series: Boundless [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrinklePuff/pseuds/CrinklePuff
Summary: "That won't be necessary," he replies."...It won't?""...Just give me yours," he says. Your heart stops in shock. Is he serious?"...M-Mine…?" you stammer."It'd be simpler that way. We're about the same size so it will fit," he says."Um… all right, I guess…" you reply, still in disbelief."Good. You're not busy now, right? I'll be there soon to pick it up.”----During third semester in January, Akechi comes over to borrow Ren's red jersey so he can sneak into Shujin for the group's meeting with Lavenza.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Boundless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Late Night Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I first played this section of the game and Goro came striding into the nurses office wearing that jersey, I though to myself (as many others have) "What if that's Ren's jersey?"
> 
> So I wrote a scenario. Or, two - one from each of their perspectives which I combined for this oneshot. 
> 
> PS: this is also part of [Boundless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347360/chapters/69452919rel=%22nofollow%22)'s timeline; I mention this because this and other instances (their confidant ranks for example) will be referenced at points in the long fic.

**1/10**   
  
  
  
It’s night time now, and you’re alone in your attic room with your thoughts. You think back on the meeting with the thieves today, and decide to call Akechi to update him on the situation. He answers immediately.   
  
"What do you need…?" he asks coldly. Your heart still beats faster at the sound of his voice.   
  
"They've all decided to fight for our true reality. We're going to take Maruki's heart... And they've agreed on working with you as well. We'll need your strength," you tell him.   
  
"How nice. You must be relieved they came around," he says.   
  
"You sound happy, too," you reply, hearing the smile in his voice.   
  
"Hmph. Well, I've stated before that we will need all the man power we can get, so of course this is the most advantageous outcome. I'm simply glad you all realize that. Is there anything else?" he responds.   
  
"Yeah, there is someone else who is going to help us. We're going to meet in Shujin tomorrow to speak with them. You should come too… It'll be important," you say.   
  
"Oh? And who is it we'll be meeting with?" he asks, curiosity seemingly piqued.   
  
"...Lavenza. She's a being from that world. She's aided me since the beginning, and she can help this time too.”   
  
"Ah. The ...Velvet Room… attendant, was it? I recall you mentioning her previously. Well. That sounds interesting. I'll be sure to attend. Do you have a time and place?"   
  
"Not yet, but I should know soon. She usually contacts me in dreams. I'll send you a text when I find out… Also, Makoto is going to sneak in Futaba and Yusuke… I think she said something about PE uniforms. I'm sure she'll get you one as well, so you can probably expect to hear from her about it," you tell him.   
  
"That won't be necessary," he replies.   
  
"...It won't?"   
  
"...Just give me yours," he says. Your heart stops in shock. Is he serious?   
  
"...M-Mine…?" you stammer.   
  
"It'd be simpler that way. We're about the same size so it will fit," he says.   
  
"Um… all right, I guess…" you reply, still in disbelief.   
  
"Good. You're not busy now, right? I'll be there soon to pick it up.”   
  
"Sure… I'll unlock the door.”   
  
"All right then. See you," he replies, his tone somewhat softer. You say goodbye and hang up.   
  
You walk downstairs into the cafe area in a daze. Wouldn't it be more normal for him to borrow a random unused uniform? Why does he want yours specifically? He said it'd be simpler, but is that an excuse? Your face starts to feel hot as you go unlock the shop's door.   
  
_I need to calm down before he gets here…_   
  
You go back up to the attic to get the PE clothes out for him. You're glad they just got washed… You sit on your bed with the clothes, folding and then refolding them as you anxiously wait for Akechi to arrive.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Jesus… What the hell am I doing…_ Akechi thinks to himself as he prepares to leave. Getting a random unused uniform from Makoto would have made more sense, and would be less suspicious, but he couldn’t resist this opportunity…   
  
_I told myself I wouldn’t let myself get carried away, and yet here I am going to his house late at night for a silly made up reason…_ Akechi thinks as he groans.   
  
While he’s annoyed by it, he still can’t help his strong desire to want to see Ren and be close to him. He sighs heavily as he makes his way towards Yongen, spending the trip trying to mentally prepare himself for the meeting.   
  
*   
  
Before long, Akechi arrives at Leblanc. He stands outside for a moment, looking up at the building as he takes a deep breath. “I’m just here for the clothes… Nothing else…” he says to himself, then opens the door. The sound of the shop’s bell as he enters, and the sight and smell of the old cafe make him start to feel nostalgic. He starts to feel a bit nervous as he moves through the dark cafe area towards the stairs that lead to the attic… He quietly climbs them, and sees Ren sitting on his bed in the dark as he reaches the top. Ren stands as Akechi enters the room.   
  
"... What are you doing in the dark?" Akechi asks.   
  
"Oh, sorry… I got used to it so I didn't think about turning the light on…" Ren says. He seems a bit flustered...   
  
Akechi raises an eyebrow at him then turns on the light. He looks around the room briefly. The shelf by Ren’s bed is now filled with commemorative items, as well as the top of the work bench. There seems to be a new thing by the plant as well.   
  
"I see you've added more souvenirs since I was here last… were you having fun?" Akechi asks, feeling irritated. He had thought Ren would have been more upset after their last encounter… not gallivanting around the city having a good time. However, he regrets that comment as he notices Ren looks hurt and is shaking his head.   
  
"Honestly, no. It's been hell, until…" he trails off as Akechi meets his gaze.   
  
"Until... what?" Akechi asks.   
  
"...Recently…" Ren answers.   
  
Akechi’s heart skips and he makes a complicated expression. "If you like this reality then why are you fighting against it?" he asks.   
  
"That's not what I meant…" Ren says.   
  
Akechi frowns for a second as his heart beats faster at the implication, then changes the subject. "Did you get the uniform ready?" he asks, looking at the folded clothes on the bed.   
  
"Ah… yeah," Ren says.   
  
Akechi steps closer as Ren turns towards the bed and picks up the PE clothes. He holds them out to Akechi as he turns back around, but pulls them away as Akechi reaches for them.   
  
"...What are you doing?" Akechi asks, annoyed.   
  
"Didn't you say next time we did this I'd be dressing up as you, to your exact specifications?" Ren asks.   
  
Akechi’s heart skips again and he pauses for a moment, crossing his arms. "You remember that, huh?" he says. He thinks back on that first night they went out, and the subsequent phone conversation…   
  
"Well… that will have to wait for another time…" he says with a smirk, then returns to a normal expression and pose before continuing. "This situation with Maruki takes precedence over everything else. We need to stop him, and soon," he adds.   
  
Ren nods, then hands over the PE clothes. "You can return them whenever," Ren says as Akechi takes the uniform.   
  
"Who said I was giving it back?" Akechi says.   
  
"Huh?" Ren blurts out in confusion.   
  
Akechi smirks again, amused by that reaction. He notices Ren’s change in expression…   
  
_I should go before things escalate…_ he thinks to himself, then turns away from Ren and steps towards the stairs to leave.   
  
"Akechi…" Ren says.   
  
Akechi’s heart flutters and he stops.   
  
"What I meant before… I was happy to see you," Ren tells him.   
  
Akechi looks down, just standing at the top of the stairs as his heart races. He’s happy to hear that, and tries to calm down as he fights the desire to stay. After a moment, he continues going down the stairs.   
  
Ren follows, and Akechi can sense that he wants to call out to him again as he approaches the exit. "Ren…" Akechi says.   
  
Ren stops cold in his tracks.   
  
"...Now's not the time," Akechi says over his shoulder, then walks out the door with a heavy heart. He can feel Ren’s eyes on him as he leaves, and he also feels like he can feel Ren’s pain as well. He tries his best to push down his sadness as he leaves the area and heads back to his apartment.   
  
*   
  
It's been a bit since Akechi left, and he’s back at his apartment now, brooding in his room. He knows he needs to keep his distance from Ren… He can tell the boy still has feelings for him by the way he looks at him sometimes, and despite being happy about that and feeling the same, he can’t let himself give in to those feelings.   
  
_We can’t afford to get distracted… and if I’m right, I won’t be around after, and I don’t want to hurt him more by getting close then disappearing again…_   
  
However, it’s hard… It still pains him to see Ren looking sad after they way he brushed him off. He sighs and takes out his phone. “It should be okay to say something… Just something small to cheer him up…” Akechi murmurs.   
  
He opens a message to Ren...

  
  
**Me:** Hey... I'm glad you are still on my side. I'll see you tomorrow

  
  
He hits the send button, and watches his phone screen. It only takes a couple moments before his message is marked as read, however Ren doesn’t send a reply.   
  
_Hmm… maybe something came up or he fell asleep… I hope that made him feel a little better, at least…_ Akechi thinks as he gets ready for bed.   
  
He puts Ren’s neatly folded PE clothes by his pillow and lays down. He gazes at them for a moment, then checks his phone again. Still no response.   
  
_Oh well… I’ll see how he’s doing when we meet tomorrow…_ Akechi thinks as he closes his eyes. Before long he falls asleep, and dreams of Ren.   
  


* * *

  
  
It's been a bit since Akechi left, and you're still brooding in the cafe area, in one of the booths. Your phone goes off. You wonder who would be texting you at this hour... Your heart jumps in your throat when you see Akechi's name. You hurriedly tap it to open the message. 

  
**Akechi:** Hey... I'm glad you are still on my side. I'll see you tomorrow 

  
Your eyes go over the words several times and you start to tear up. As you're having this moment, Morgana comes down looking for you.   
  
"Ren...?" he says. You straighten up, and sniffle as you wipe your face.   
  
"Oh... Mona, hey. Welcome back," you greet him.   
  
"Are you ok? You looked like you were crying.." Morgana says, sounding concerned.   
  
"I uh just got some dust in my eye... That's all," you say. You close the message on your phone and put it back in your pocket, then get up. "I'm tired... Let's go to bed," you say. The cat looks like he wants to say something else, but doesn't. He follows you back upstairs and you go to bed.   
  
You dream about Akechi again… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this oneshot, please check out my main project [Boundless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347360/chapters/69452919rel=%22nofollow%22), if you haven't already. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crinkle_puffrel=%22nofollow%22) where I post updates and excerpts on my works


End file.
